


岔路

by smerdyakov



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smerdyakov/pseuds/smerdyakov
Summary: 洛里安/杜库无差





	岔路

**Author's Note:**

> 洛里安主要出场在《绝地传承》（《Legacy of the Jedi 》），《西斯的复仇》官方小说里也有提到
> 
> 旧作存文  
> 写于2014-10-15

“是杜库伯爵。”  
  
下属的汇报打断了洛里安的小憩，他点了点头起身走向通讯室，心里有些惊讶。几次交涉都是通过阿萨吉·文崔斯，他还以为杜库不愿见到他。  
  
想到那个毒蛇般散发着阴冷气息的女人，洛里安不禁皱了皱眉，他对杜库徒弟的印象还停留在过分正直的奎刚，这两人悬殊的差别里有什么东西让他隐隐不安。  
  
“哈，一个原力敏感者。”初次谈判后文崔斯曾带着一种毫无温度的笑容这样对他说。  
  
而洛里安只是报以礼节性的回应。哪怕他曾加入过绝地武士团，哪怕他曾是对方师傅的同窗老友，那也全是些不值一提的往事了，“一个原力敏感者”，他倒有些喜欢这个简单的评价。  
  
蓝色的全息图在空气中展开，呈现出一个威严老人的形象，他身形瘦高，穿着优雅，深邃的双眼和直挺的鼻子更加强了他身上的贵族气质，这正是银河中声势正胜的分离主义领导者杜库伯爵。他们已经多年未见了，但洛里安对这张脸却并不陌生，因为它常常出现在全息网的新闻头条，被每个关心共和国局势的人所熟知。  
  
“洛里安，好久不见。”声音模拟器准确传达出了熟悉的严肃语调，洛里安尝试在那双眼睛里搜寻出一丝情绪的痕迹，但是一无所获。  
  
“杜库。”  
  
“之前我在处理别的事情没有正式与你联系，希望文崔斯把我的致意带到。”  
  
“你的下属十分出色。”  
  
“那么你考虑的如何？”  
  
“你知道这不是我一个人就能决定的，”洛里安斟酌着用词，“这事关三个星系，我们还需要再讨论。”  
  
杜库颔首，仿佛早就料到他会这么说，“现在我的事务已经结束，我愿意在三天之后亲自拜访你们，我们可以进一步商议。”  
  
沉默短暂地降临，大概过了那么三五秒，洛里安的声音终于在室内响起，“Junction 5星球欢迎你的到来。”  
  
杜库的影像闪烁了几下消散了，洛里安的心在下沉。与杜库伯爵短短的套话几乎让他精疲力尽，他知道自己必须要为这颗星球、为他的盟友选择一条正确的路。是共和国，还是分离主义？88号空间站处在中环星系的关键位置，无论选择哪方都会带来另一方的反扑，和平注定要抛弃他们了。  
  
他回想着大多数银河公民对杜库的印象，理想主义者，痛恨腐败，为了践行自己的信念毅然离开绝地武士团，他强硬，正直，也许采取的手段极端了些但仍值得尊敬。这听起来的确有些像他所认识的那个少年同窗，可他对他的了解远比任何人深刻。  
  
杜库的坚持酝酿着愤怒，他的公正冷酷无情，洛里安从不意外这些会将他带离绝地的道路，但却没料到对方已经走的如此之远，远到将无数星系都引入了未知的命运。  
  
  
接见是秘密的，虽然那艘造价高昂的太阳帆飞船从来与低调无缘。那巨大的风帆流淌着金属般的光泽，遮蔽了天空一角，随着它缓缓收起，飞船平稳地降落在停机坪上。洛里安不用原力都能清晰察觉空气中弥漫的紧张气氛，舷梯降下，杜库终于以他一贯的沉稳步调走了出来。他立刻迎上去，握住了来者的手。  
  
“欢迎到来，杜库伯爵。”杜库带着一双皮革手套，阻隔了温度的传递，在那短暂的接触中洛里安只感到一片冰冷，但比这更冷的是杜库宛若坚冰的眼神。  
  
“洛里安，很高兴再次见到你。”  
  
就算被兰克兽踩过脑袋洛里安都不会相信这句话。  
  
他带领杜库走向升降梯，Bezim与Vicondor星系的代表已经在通讯塔的会议室里等候了。  
  
“我听过你的故事，你做的非常不错。”  
  
洛里安一瞬间没有反应过来，“通过恐惧掌控星球其实是个好方法，可惜你碰见了我那一根筋的徒弟。”杜库沉吟着抛出诱饵，“但你也及时改变了策略，现在这个结果也不差。可我带给你的，会比这些多得多。”  
  
这是贿赂的暗示，洛里安意识到在杜库心中他还是那个流窜抢劫的宇宙海盗，虽然自己的过去的确不值得任何人信任。  
  
“你被逐出绝地武士团，我们都见识过它的僵化与腐朽，议会不再明智。”杜库的声音里带着一种庄严感，凭借着这种演说魅力他曾说服过许多星球的领导人，“共和国给绝地套上了绳索，牵制它，限制它，然后总有一天，它会被那绳索绞死。”  
  
洛里安没有说话，这些针对武士团的言辞让他有些不悦，但他又想起了他曾劫掠过的那些议员，愚蠢胆小，脑满肠肥，在战争情况下绝地无法不受他们的影响。  
  
我是否在内心深处认同他？他暗暗问自己。  
  
“共和国已经从根基腐烂了，人民需要变革，”杜库侧过头去，他们的眼神有一瞬相交，“加入我吧洛里安，虽然我们过去有过不快，但在这转变的时刻，一切都还可以重新开始。”  
  
洛里安心里掀起一阵波澜，他看向杜库，杜库也在盯着他，他们都早已鬓发霜白了。他并不相信杜库，但对方所描述的新的开始的确触动了他心底某个地方，他想说些什么，但突然的，一丝尖锐的凉意刺痛了他的神经。  
  
这是原力的警告，洛里安下意识握住了藏在衣服内的微型爆能枪，几乎是同时，一阵密集的枪声划破了空气。  
  
他没有躲。  
  
那些攻击性的爆能光束全部消失了，有人要比它们快的多。  
  
弯曲的剑柄几乎是凭空出现在杜库手上，红色的等离子体喷射而出，嗡鸣声犹如恶魔的低吟，撩拨出每个人心中最深沉的恐惧。  
  
洛里安觉得自己的心在抽紧。  
  
“是冲着我来的。”杜库做了个Makashi式致敬礼。  
  
洛里安理解了他的意思，迅速举枪射击，在掩护下躲入一架停泊战机的背后，敌人果然没有过多纠缠。  
  
对方并不是绝地，但却训练有素。有四人混在卫队里同时发动攻击，一人解决卫兵，三人压制杜库。为了会面保密，洛里安缩减了安保人手，这些人对队友的倒戈一击还没反应过来就成了枪下亡魂。刺客迅速对杜库形成了定点包围，倾泻的火力交织成一张密不透风的大网。但网中的猎物却毫无惊慌，杜库以一种漫步宴会的优雅挪动脚步，光剑将致命的攻击尽数挡下，动作精准且简洁，这是才是真正掠食者的姿态。  
  
他的光剑造诣又达到了新的高度，洛里安在内心评判着，也许比的上他记忆中的尤达大师。这将是一场没有悬念的战斗，可是他看着那鲜红的剑刃，心里却弥漫起强烈的不安。  
  
敌人小心保持着距离上的优势，紧盯杜库，避免与他陷入近战，然而在转瞬之间，那个分离主义领袖就从他们的视野中消失了。一名刺客有刹那怔愣就感到腹部一痛，是段光剑穿透了他的身体，温度急速流失，那名高大的死神与他近在咫尺，在意识丧失的最后一秒他也不敢相信有人会以电子识别器也无法捕捉的速度跃到他身后。有两人迅速反应过来，调转火力，但再一次的，光剑划出一道血红的弧线，将他们拦腰斩断。  
  
不过同时，杜库的后背也暴露出来，这是个不可饶恕的错误。  
  
最后一名刺客向他扔出了引爆器。  
  
这可以说是自杀式袭击，任务面临失败时的拼死一搏，炸弹爆炸的冲击波足以将整个停机坪化为齑粉。  
  
刺客全力退向登陆坡道，但也许是精神过于集中，引爆器滴滴的电子音总仿佛就在耳边，他疑惑地回头，发现那个致命的小装置竟然直直飞来，伸出机械爪，附到了自己身上。究竟是怎么回事？他还在茫然着就被一股神秘的力量高高抛向空中。这一切不过发生在三秒内，一声巨响几乎震破人的耳膜，炸弹在高空爆炸了，余波扫过地面，带起一阵炙热的狂风。  
  
不安得到了确证，恐惧如耐钢般从头到脚贯穿了洛里安，但这不是为他所见到的，而是为他所感觉到的。在杜库使用原力将敌人掷入空中时，他清晰感到了那种波动，邪恶，沉重，啃噬一切不知餍足，那一刹那他觉得自己又回到了少年时代，躲在房间里，怀着紧张小心翼翼地偷窥禁忌的西斯全息仪。  
  
这是黑暗面。  
  
在见到文崔斯时他已有所预感，目睹杜库的光剑战斗则使这更为确凿，可他潜意识里一直在抗拒着这种认知。如今眼前那力量如此强大，即使他的原力感应已经减弱，也还是能感到那股渗入毛孔的恶寒与滞闷，他终于不能再欺骗自己。  
  
他看过西斯全息仪，以杜库的骄傲，怎么会不去看呢？  
  
“不，”洛里安在心里呐喊，“不。”  
  
  
“老师总是对我说不要相信任何人，一遍又一遍，这并不像他的风格，”在被押入监狱时奎刚这样对他说，“你在他心上留下了伤痕。”  
  
洛里安感到惊讶，他曾以为杜库的心就如伊冷的寒冰，没有人能在上面留下痕迹。过去他想得到对方的友谊，到手的却只有不甘与恼火。  
  
狱中的日子是单调的，他早已体验过一回。可这次奎刚的话萦绕在他脑海里，如同一点微弱的火光。他又开始冥想，重拾绝地的训导，以期做出真正的弥补与改变。  
  
原力指引每个人，他还以为自己成功了。  
  
而现在爆炸将地面炙烤出一片焦黑，视野里满是烟尘，将杜库高大的身影扭曲得仿佛某种嗜血的战场怪物，嘲笑着他的异想天开。  
  
洛里安感到疲惫与绝望，胃部像是灌入了成吨的永凝土般沉重，他被逐出圣殿一路历尽辛酸，却也从没想过会见到这个场景。  
  
他意识到杜库是故意的，以他对原力的感知完全可以在最初就察觉到那份针对性的恶意，这场战斗本不用发生。这是警告，是威慑，是给通过全息摄像头观察这里一举一动的那群代表的威慑。  
  
多余的杀戮远非绝地的做派。  
  
杜库堕入了黑暗面，甚至很可能，他成为了一名西斯。  
  
这认知让洛里安只想跪下来呕吐。  
  
在漫长的时间里他早已明白当初所有的不甘都是不必要的，因为杜库的冷酷、傲慢，甚至强大的能力，都只是他成为绝地的障碍。他必将为此承受愤怒与孤独的折磨，历经更多坎坷。  
  
_“绝地之路危险丛生。”_  
  
可他让他带着伤痕前行了。  
  
一阵巨大的痛苦撕裂了洛里安，悔恨从未来得如此强烈。这是哀悼，是迟到了几十年的，对他们逝去友谊的哀悼。  
  
  
“是杜库伯爵。”下属的报告在洛里安意料之中，四天前的会议结果十分不错——对杜库来说。Bezim星系的国防官当场表示了对他勇敢的敬佩。  
  
“洛里安，”全息图闪烁，“抱歉之前给你添了麻烦，事情我已经解决了。”  
  
洛里安努力不去想那所谓的“解决”是怎么回事。那天后他进行了仔细的调查，这场刺杀只是一个弱小星球对分离主义的报复，格里弗斯将军几乎把那个行星化为焦土。  
  
“你考虑的如何？”  
  
“我自然是站在你这一边的，但是……”洛里安迟疑了一下，“Samish Kash似乎倾向共和国。”  
  
他知道杜库在怀疑，刺客混入了卫队，很可能是Junction5有人与他们合谋。  
  
“你做了正确的选择，洛里安。”  
  
“我也确信如此。”他曾走上过错误的道路，为此他永远的失去了一个朋友，而这次他不会再选错了。  
  
“期待我们在Null星再会。”  
  
杜库的影像消失了，洛里安走到窗前注视着远方，他并不指望杜库相信他的言辞，杜库已经不会相信任何人了。黄昏为Rion城镀上一层柔和的光，河水宛如一条缎带围绕它静静流淌而过，在洛里安心中这颗星球的美丽丝毫不逊于科洛桑。他回忆起自己在共和国首都度过的少年时光，大师们耐心的教诲，千泉厅淙潺的水声都恍如昨日。他曾经不知疲倦地挥舞训练用光剑，所有的愿望只是成为一名伟大的绝地——与他的朋友杜库一起。  
  
而此刻洛里安知道自己不得不再次背叛他。  
  
  
* * *  
  
午后的千泉厅依然静谧而平和，但当你仔细探入原力，便会感到其中细小的波动，明亮而轻快，那是一种纯净的喜悦的情绪。  
  
“你说会是哪位大师选我们做学徒呢？”  
  
“耐心，洛里安。”杜库看向身旁兴奋的同伴，与略显严肃的语调相反，他那瘦削脸上难得露出了一丝愉悦的表情，“我们只是刚完成了基本课程而已，能否立刻成为学徒还不一定呢。我听说有人等到十六岁才有绝地选他。”  
  
“但这肯定不会是我们。”洛里安的声音里是惯常的自信，他两腿放松地交叠，双臂随性搭在长椅背上。  
  
面前的小型湖泊显出一种温暖透亮的深绿，两人沉默了一会儿，享受着这安宁的氛围。  
  
“像你的眼睛。”杜库突然说。  
  
“什么？”  
  
“我说湖水的颜色像你的眼睛。”  
  
洛里安笑了起来，杜库觉得这笑容比那头灿金的短发还要刺眼。  
  
“你似乎有些心不在焉？”洛里安问道。  
  
“没什么，只是在想刚才尤达大师的话。”  
  
_“完成了课程，你们。但只是开始，这一切。”_  
  
孩子们围成一圈，怀着雀跃倾听着尤达对他们的祝福与教导。  
  
_“危险丛生，绝地之路。”_  
  
_“甚至会成为障碍，你的优势。”_  
  
杜库并不在意，他已下决心克服一切困难。可不知为什么，那些话却像有了生命一般在他心中缭绕不散。  
  
“你在担心？这可不是你的风格。”洛里安惊讶地睁大了眼睛。  
  
并非担心，也不是畏惧，杜库沉思着。也许因为尤达语气中的某些东西，也许因为大师不经意扫过他的眼神，那一瞬似乎所有人都变得遥远，虚空的宇宙之中唯有他自己孤独漂浮。他模糊觉察到某种空蒙而未知的呼唤，仿佛未来神秘的感召。  
  
“我们一定会成为伟大的绝地。”洛里安站身来，弯腰捡起一块石子扔进了水中，水面顿时荡漾出一圈圈粼粼的波纹。“就算过程可能会有所波折，但结局一定不会改变。”  
  
杜库抬起头，确定与踏实的感觉又回到了他心里。这世上又有什么能阻挡我呢？他想。  
  
洛里安拍了拍手，微笑对他说，“我们走吧，你需要的是一点光剑对练。”  
  
杜库应了一声，站起来随洛里安向练习室走去，这的确是个好选择。  
  
在即将踏出大门的时候他回头望了一眼，湖水一片清澈，已经平静无波了。  
  
  
——————END——————  
---


End file.
